


Воспоминания, грех и чистота

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Relationships: Amelia Bones/Rita Skeeter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Воспоминания, грех и чистота

Облако тебя трогает,

Хочет от меня закрыть.

Чистая моя, строгая,

Как же я хочу рядом быть.

***

—  Ты никогда никого не любила! Такие твари, как ты, просто не умеют любить! Падальщица!..

Дальше Рита не вслушивалась в крики очередной своей жертвы, принесённой в дар богу журналистики. Подобное отношение ей было не внове: почти все, о ком она бралась писать статью, выискивая пикантные подробности биографии, чтобы не дать заскучать читателям, желали ей медленной и мучительной смерти, обвиняли во всех смертных грехах, проклинали. Правда, проклятия никогда не достигали своей цели – Рита с самого первого происшествия, не снимая, носила сильные амулеты защиты.

Рита усмехнулась про себя, выпрямилась и дерзко посмотрела в глаза проклинающей её особи женского пола. И почему они все уверены, что она никогда не любила? Она любила, да ещё как! Она сгорала от любви и ненависти одновременно, чувствуя себя скованной по рукам и ногам, желала смерти своей любви, но когда та и в самом деле умерла – Рита почувствовала опустошение и невозможную, как ей казалось, боль. Такой любви даже она не пожелала бы никому. Рита знала, что сегодня, придя домой, напьётся и наплачется вдосталь, но никому не покажет своей слабости. Она акульи улыбнулась и кинулась в бой.

— Так вы утверждаете, что я оболгала вашего мужа, чтобы выставить его в неприглядном свете?..

***

— Привет, моё жесткокрылое чудовище.

Амелия устало подняла голову, закрыла папку с документами, сняла очки и посмотрела на взъерошенную Риту, ловко спрыгнувшую с подоконника. Риту всегда удивляло, каким образом Амелия так точно узнает, что пришла именно она, ведь этот дом помимо Риты навещали и другие анимаги всех мастей и расцветок. Пару раз такое случалось при Рите, но посвященной в тайны магического правопорядка ей стать так и не удалось.

— Новое дело?  — с любопытством спросила она, подходя ближе и кося глазом на вожделенную папку с недоступной ей информацией. Боунс в последнее время была постоянно усталой и всегда в делах, что Рите не нравилось совершенно, но она вряд ли могла бы это исправить. Даже если бы расшиблась в лепёшку.

— Даже не думай. Это совершенно не твоё дело, и не лезь сюда. Пострадаешь ещё.

— За правду можно и пострадать,  — сделала ещё одну попытку удовлетворить своё любопытство Рита, но Амелия отрицательно покачала головой и усмехнулась.

— Тебе нельзя доверять правду, сладкая  — ты её извратишь так, что от правды ничего не останется. Что ты хотела?

Рита обиженно надула тонкие губы, на которых не было даже следа привычной ярко-красной помады, и как-то привычно подавила в себе желание развернуться и уйти. Уйти, однако, было бы для неё слишком большой глупостью: обижаться на главу магического правопорядка можно было до бесконечности – Амелия никогда не была особо чуткой и склонной к нежностям особой, с некоторых пор у неё ещё и времени на Риту почти не было. Рита чувствовала, что её любовница ходит по краю, пыталась с ней разговаривать, уговорить её быть осторожнее, не нарываться, но ничего не добилась. Умная, жёсткая, строгая, принципиальная, требовательная как к себе, так и к окружающим, Амелия меняться и подстраиваться под обстоятельства не собиралась, ходя над пропастью каждый день. Однажды она сорвётся и упадёт туда, найдя свой конец. Как подозревала Рита, до этого «однажды» оставалось совсем немного времени, и она не хотела задумываться над тем, что с ней будет в таком случае. Впрочем, её чувства и сомнения только на её совести – Амелии совершенно не обязательно знать, как сильно Рита сглупила, когда вросла в эти изначально неправильные отношения.

—  Тебя. Отвлечёшься немного от дел, Амелия?

— С удовольствием. Дела сегодня подождут. Иди ко мне.

***

— Ненавижу тебя!  — с чувством выдохнула Рита, поднимая бокал с вином, и пьяно чокнулась с фотографией в простой темной рамке, которую она доставала из недр письменного стола только тогда, когда ей было особенно плохо. Вот как сегодня.

Амелия с колдофото посмотрела сквозь неё холодным равнодушным взглядом и повернулась к невидимому собеседнику. Она никогда не замечала Риту вне своего дома, но даже во время встреч за закрытой дверью Амелия всегда оставалась главой магического правопорядка, а не обычной женщиной. Открытой, искренней и почти ранимой Рита видела Амелию только в постели, когда та теряла свой хвалёный самоконтроль, но этого ей было мало. Просто бесконечно мало тогда  — и так недостижимо много теперь.

— Дракклова сучка! Ты не могла раньше сдохнуть, лучше вместе со своей семьёй, и не ломать мне жизнь своей смертью?

Рита хохотнула, выпила вино и устало потёрла лицо, размазывая помаду. Амелия ненавидела эту помаду на её губах и всегда заставляла стереть «этот кошмар, превращающий женщину в стерву», прежде чем поцеловать в губы. Поцелуи Амелии почти всегда были требовательные, чувственные, они раздували в Рите пламя, на котором она сгорала, чтобы воскреснуть подобно фениксу. С тех пор как Волдеморт убил не желавшую присоединяться к нему ведьму, это пламя в Рите почти погасло, и за прошедшие три года никто так и не смог заставить его пылать. Три года прошло…

— Как бы я хотела тебя не узнавать! Никогда.

***

— Какая интересная букашка!

Рита отчаянно трепыхалась в жестких пальцах, ухвативших её за крыло, но вырваться не могла. Ужасный минус того, чтобы быть жуком-анимагом, состоял в том, что вместе с жучиным телом волшебник приобретал и силу жука. А ещё лишался возможности колдовать. Впрочем, последнее касалось не только жуков. Трепыхаясь, Рита уже не раз прокляла своё любопытство и желание написать статью-разоблачение на эту мордредову ведьму, отказавшуюся дать ей интервью. Подумаешь, заместитель главы магического правопорядка! Это совсем не повод, чтобы смотреть на Риту свысока и запрещать ей расследование в Министерстве магии! Она разоблачит эту вредную тётку! Выведет её на чистую воду, и тогда посмотрим, кто на кого будет свысока смотреть! Вот только пока именно Рита болталась в воздухе и била крыльями, а Амелия смотрела на неё с жутким интересом юного ботаника.

— Фините? Или перекинешься?

Раздраженно пискнув и послав Боунс к дементоровой бабке, Рита стала человеком и упала с метровой высоты на четыре конечности, тут же вскочив на ноги. Ничего хорошего Рите от Амелии ждать не приходилось  —  среди журналистской братии та слыла женщиной принципиальной и вредной, следующей букве и слову закона, а незарегистрированный анимаг  — это нарушение законодательства.

— Привет! Мисс Боунс, вы дадите мне интервью? Как вы считаете…

— Не наглей, жесткокрылое,  — холодно проговорила Амелия, кидая в Риту силенцио,  —  та увернулась, упав на колени, и заползла под стол, из-под которого тут же попыталась выбраться, поняв, что совершила ошибку. Нельзя было ограничивать пространство, если она надеялась вырваться из ловушки. Дура!

— Может, попробуем договориться, как цивилизованные люди?

— Как человек и букашка?

Насмешка в голосе Амелии сильно покоробила Риту. Она заставит её рассчитаться за унижение! Вот выберется  —  и заставит.

— Я предлагаю вам сделку!

— Удиви меня.

И Рита удивила. Лучше бы она тогда промолчала и сдалась на милость правосудия! Но сделанного не воротишь.

***

— Утро добрым не бывает,  — прохрипела Рита, схватившись за голову. На тумбочке стоял стакан с антипохмельным зельем, но до него надо было дотянуться, а голова просто раскалывалась на части.  — Говорила же мне мама, что пить вредно, курить вредно, жить вредно, но я не слушала умную женщину.

Кое-как собравшись с силами, она перекатилась к краю постели, опустила ноги на пол и вскрикнула от боли. Пол был усеян осколками стекла и обрывками газет и колдофото. Кажется, она вчера допилась-таки и уничтожила все напоминания о Амелии, с которыми давно пора было расстаться. Подняв ноги, Рита вытащила из ступни осколок стекла, бросила на пол, чувствуя себя удивительно беспомощной и беззащитной. До слёз хотелось чуда. Вот только она с детства усвоила, что чуда не бывает, а мертвые не воскресают, как их ни зови вернуться. Она усмехнулась, тупо глядя на текущую кровь, потом схватила волшебную палочку и уничтожила все следы вчерашней слабости. Любовь  — это слабость, а значит, Рита больше никогда не допустит появления подобных чувств в своей жизни. Хватит, настрадалась! Людей надо использовать, а не любить, что у неё всегда неплохо получалось. Промашку она допустила только с Амелией, вляпавшись в ненужные им обеим чувства.

— Ты была, тебя больше нет. И слава Мерлину! Ты разрушала меня, делала слабой.

Слова были правильные, но облегчения не приносили. Рита взяла стакан, выпила антипохмельное зелье, прихромала в ванную и замерла, прислушиваясь к своему организму. Антипохмельное на неё действовало кошмарно, сворачивая кишки в гордиев узел, чтобы потом попробовать выдавить их через глотку. Скрутило как всегда внезапно и сильно. Проблевавшись, Рита умылась ледяной водой и взглянула на свое несчастное отражение в зеркале. Красотка! А ведь у неё сегодня важная встреча, до которой осталось…

— Темпус! Сорок минут! Дементор тебя поцелуй, Амелия! Это из-за тебя я опаздываю на работу! Убить тебя мало за то, что ты позволила лысому гаду себя прибить!

***

— У тебя идеальное досье, Амелия, Ни одного взыскания, скандала или превышения полномочий. У тебя даже в личной жизни такая же тишина, чистота и благолепие, словно ты святая. Так не бывает,  — недоверчиво прищурила глаза Рита, обняв Амелию, сидящую в кресле с книгой, со спины и положив острый подбородок на плечо. Та закрыла книгу, сжала пальцы с кричащим ярким маникюром своими тонкими сухими пальцами и рассмеялась.

—  Конечно, не бывает. Ты мой грех. Представь себе, какой жуткий скандал выйдет, если общественность узнает о нашем романе.

Риту передёрнуло. В силу своей профессии она слишком хорошо могла представить реакцию общественности на роман двух женщин. Их растопчут, уничтожат, сравняют с землей, и никакие заслуги перед родиной Амелии не заставят магов быть снисходительнее и закрыть глаза на вопиющее нарушение норм морали и нравственности. Женщина должна принадлежать мужчине, а мужчина  —  женщине, как гласил один из постулатов их патриархального мира. Даже подозрение в интересе к своему полу могло уничтожить карьеру раз и навсегда.

— Не хочу. Это было моим предложением, а не твоим. А ещё?

— А ещё я в школе была упрямой и драчливой и однажды разбила своему однокурснику нос. Сойдёт за грешок? Рита, нам надо поговорить о политической обстановке в стране.

— Нет.

— Сядь, пожалуйста, напротив и выслушай меня,  — сурово и непреклонно попросила Амелия, превратившись обычной усталой женщины в железную леди и главу магического правопорядка. Рита вздохнула, поцеловала Амелию в шею, чуть прикрытую короткими волосами, отошла к креслу напротив и скрестила руки на груди в защитном жесте. Говорить о том-кого-нельзя-называть не хотелось.

— Я ничего тебе не стану обещать.

— Будешь. Ты не станешь вмешиваться, если нападение произойдёт при тебе. Станешь жуком и улетишь не оглядываясь. Рита, на меня в последнее время усилили давление, пытаясь заставить принять нужную сторону, я совсем не хочу, чтобы ты пострадала.

— Уверена, что если я пострадаю, многие этому будут только рады,  — фыркнула Рита, внутренне ощетинившись. 

— Я не многие, и ты дорога мне. Рита, ты…

— Нет. Теперь ты применишь ко мне империо?

— Если у меня совсем не останется выбора,  — согласилась Амелия.

Империо ей применять не пришлось – когда пришёл Волдеморт, Амелия просто наложила на Риту-жука ступефай.

***

Луну Лавгуд Рита старалась избегать, потому что то жутковатое чувство, будто эта прибабахнутая на всю голову девушка видит тебя насквозь, ей не нравилось совершенно. Столкнувшись с ней, Рита всегда старалась уйти подальше, но сегодня это сделать не удалось – Лавгуд схватила её за руку, заставив обернуться, заглянула в глаза и неожиданно ласково улыбнулась

—  Принеси на могилу незабудки. Она их любила.

— Откуда ты можешь это знать?  — вырвалось у Риты, прежде чем она сумела остановиться. Амелия и в самом деле очень любила эти голубые ароматные цветы, о чем Рита узнала только спустя пять лет их отношений. И то случайно.

— У тебя слишком много мозгошмыгов, Рита. Зря ты растравила себе раны, написав книгу о директоре Дамблдоре. Ложь приносит горе.

Ложь приносит горе? Горе приносят ненужные чувства и правда во всей своей невыносимой прямоте. Рита выдернула свою руку из цепких пальцев чокнутой девицы, отступила на шаг и насмешливо улыбнулась.

— В моей книге нет ни слова лжи, мисс Лавгуд, а люди имеют право знать правду о «великих». А теперь прошу меня извинить, но я опаздываю на работу.

Незабудки…

— _ Почему не розы, Амелия? Они подошли бы тебе. _

_ Амелия, ставившая букетик в вазу, со смехом обернулась и отрицательно покачала головой. _

— _ Розы излишне вычурны и претенциозны для меня. Я люблю естественность и чистоту. Особенно чистоту души и сердца. _

Рита тряхнула головой, выдохнула, восстанавливая подобие душевного равновесия, и толкнула дверь в редакцию Пророка. Ещё один рабочий день начался.


End file.
